H:TEC: The Snob and the Prankster
by chahoppy
Summary: The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse. Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Tessa Bennet.
1. Introduction & Profiles

**Tessa Bennet and Andrew Rodare**

The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, _Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse._ Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Tessa Bennet. I do not own the Harry Potter universe or Andrew Rodare.

Do not steal anything from this Story! And DO NOT steal these characters!

Note: Since this story is compiled from threads, it is to be assumed and expected that some of the said threads were not completed. Those threads have been posted. Threads that are still in progress will that "Still in Progress" written in the Title of the Chapter in the Chapters drop down menu.

--

Tessa's Profile General 

Name: Tessa Rosemary Bennet

Age / Birthday: 14 / June 18

Blood-Type: Pure-Blood

Pets: Black cat named Twerp; Snowy Owl named Pearl

Appearance 

Eyes: Tessa has cool gray eyes. However, her eyes are usually lined with eye liner and more often than not hidden behind sun glasses. Her eyes do not often reveal what she is thinking, rather they tend to be misleading into her thoughts. However, maybe Tessa was just a good actress?

Hair: Her hair is dirty blonde in color. The strands are past shoulder length with a curl to their form. Most times it appears that Tessa does not do much with her hair as it is usually left down and free. However, she places quite a deal of time arranging her hair just so in the morning. When she does put her hair up it is usually in a French braid or some sort of bun.

General: Tessa is average in height, being around five foot five. Her form is not stick thin but neither is she obese, she rest in the middle of the spectrum. Her frame has soft curves. In her opinion she would stand to lose a few pounds and she is probably right as she is a little plump, however Tessa does not let it bring her down. She is comfortable in her skin and it shows.

Her skin is a light tan in color and it comes from her time outside. Although she seems an indoor person, Tessa spends some time outside. Her attire runs in the area of expensive. She is the well privileged child and it shoes in her posture and dressing style. However, if it looks good on her, Tessa will probably wear the cheapest of clothing.

On her person there are always some form of jewelry. There are always three rings on her left hand, simple in design. One is silver spiral that wraps around her thumb, the second is a silver ring with a Sapphire oval stone in the middle on her ring finger, and the last ring is a simple Celtic design on her index finger. Her ears are double pierced and there are usually diamond studs in the upper holes and dangling earrings in the bottom. Around her neck, Tessa has a golden heart locket. The locket has never been opened, at least around people, so it is unknown if there is even a picture with in it.

Tessa's make-up style is usually lightly done that bring accent to her best features, in her opinion; her eyes. She does not like girls who over do their make-up, making it look as if they were wearing make-up. Some may find Tessa hypocritical, considering sometimes she wears her own make-up heavy but she just ignores them.

Personality 

Tessa is the essence of a privileged child. She is spoiled and used to having her own way. As such, she has a confidence to herself that others wish they had. If Tessa is wrong she just brushes it aside as a minor detail. In such times, Tessa falls back on a favorite saying, She is always right, she just isn't always correct. The confusion caused by said statement always causes Tessa to smirk.

Gossip and Rumor spreading are not below Tessa's standards. If it is juicy and interesting, she wants to know it. However, if she hears such rumors about herself or her friends she is quick to squash them. As such, Tessa is not afraid to go up to someone and start talking to them. She isn't afraid to defend herself or someone else even when she doesn't have all the facts. Very rarely does Tessa look as if she is caught by surprise or is without a ready comment. She is a quick thinker and actor.

Likewise, Tessa is a great actress. She has no qualms in doing things to get what she wants. If that means tearing up or acting nicer than she really is, well she'll do it. However, she very rarely gives way to her true thoughts, only her closes friends know the depths of her thoughts. Although Tessa seems mean and snobby at times, to her friends she is one of the sweetest girls around. However, many people can't help but wonder why the girl was sorted into Gryffindor.

History 

Place of Birth: England.

Nationality: British

Languages: English

Parents: Greg and Susanna Bennet Both Decease

Siblings: Tessa is an only child.

History: When Tessa was a small child her parents were killed during a robbery in a store where they were shopping. Her parents were one of the few Witches and Wizards that were killed. It is still greatly unknown if the robbers were just as they appeared, robbers, or if they were apart of some random group that are always popping up.

With the death of her parents, Tessa was sent to live with her Grandparents, her mother's parents. However, being a grandchild, Tessa was not always disciplined as she ought to be and more often than not she got away with things she shouldn't. When she was eight, her grandmother died leaving her Grandfather Ben to raise her on his own. With her grandmother's death, Tessa just grew more spoil. Her grandfather just can't to tell his granddaughter no. However, Tessa, likewise, dotes on her Grandfather. She cares dearly for the old man, and she cannot even contemplate life without him.

When she was eleven, she was accepted into Hogwarts where she was sorted into the Gryffindor house. After four years in Hogwarts, Tessa has not changed much. Her spoiled nature has not been sub-dued in anyway and she just kind of built up the Snobby and Spoiled Rich Girl image.

Other 

Quidditch: Spectator

Wand: 8" White Pine with Unicorn horn core.

--

Andrew's Profile 

**General**

**Name:** _Andrew Rodare_  
**Age / Birthday:** _15_  
**Blood-Type:** _Pure_  
**Pets:** _An insane old grey owl, Phil, short for Philanthropic  
_**Quidditch:** _Occasionally a beater. He more or less aims for people on purpose, and is often disqualified. Though he plays for the Gryffindor team._  
**Wand:** _12" Yew, Leprechaun hair core_

P H Y S I C A L 

**Appearance**

**Eyes:** _And's eyes are bright blue. It's almost uncommon to see eyes like the. They shine in the dark, and often brighten other people's days, until they realize just who's eyes they are._  
**Hair:** _Medium length, brown and shaggy. Sort of a 'Punk rock' style, sometimes it's just a mess, other times he'll purposefully mess it all around to look ridiculous._  
**General:** _Andrew is 5'5, short for his age, almost a girl height. People have learned better than to make fun of him for that though. Despite his height, has quite the punch. Though he rarely results to violence. It's mostly pranks to get even. And's wardrobe consists of simple jeans with holes and rips, and button down shirts. Mostly striped with light colors. A few ties here and there, some band T shirts._

P S Y C H O L O G I C A L 

**Personality**

**Strengths:** _Some would consider Andrew's ability to not see anything clearly as a gift. He's never really gone through any heart break or disappointment. Life is just a game to him. Which is what sparked the pranks._  
**Weaknesses:** _Of any quality to describe a person, Annoying, is perfect for And. He doesn't know when to stop with the pranks, and who to pull them on, and who to leave alone. He's made that mistake quite a few times._  
**Traits:** _Though Andrew might seem very annoying to the common eye, which he is, he is also kind hearted. He doesn't mean any harm by his fun, its just... fun. Life is a game. Andrew is never worried about the consequences of his actions, and does whatever he pleases. This gets him into a good bit of trouble, but never anything he can't weasel his way out of. He's got quite a persuasive tongue._

Andrew is rather famous for break dancing. He has some serious skill for a white guy. Which of course provides great entertainment, anywhere. Whenever music is playing, he can't help but to bust a move. This usually is frowned upon by the professors, and some of the snobbier girls, but he loves it. The reactions as well.

Above all the pranks, And has a love of Quidditch. He enjoys the sport more than anything he's ever experienced. Like flying your problems away. Though it is often seen as an unhealthy obsession, it's much healthier than say, eating a pint of ice cream every time your heart gets broken, or you get a bad grade on a paper. Despite the fact that you are sitting on a broom, Quidditch, and flying in general, exercises many different parts of the body, just from holding on to the broom, let alone aiming, doing any kind of tricks, chasing after a ball, hitting the ball with a bat, and cheering when your team scores.

Behind Andrews jokes and fun, he's actually a very sweet guy. He can be classified as a hopeless romantic. And will do anything for his girl, once he finds the right one. As of now, Tessa holds the key to his heart, but there are still some things he holds higher than her. After finding the girl of his dreams however, he will turn into the prince charming every girl is looking for, and sacrifice his everything for her without a second thought. This can be both a strength and a weakness.

H I S T O R I C A L 

**History**

**Place of Birth:** _Brancaster, Suffolk, England_  
**Nationality:** _English_  
**Languages:** _English_  
**Siblings:** _Older brother, Dustin Rodare_  
**History:** _His parents thought it important that their sons have as much exposure to the non-magical world as possible. When Andrew was six and his older brother Dustin, seven, their parents took them out into the Muggle part of their city_

Andrew comes from a typical middle-class family. He grew up in Brancaster, right on the edge of the bay. From the time he was five, his father took him to Quidditch matches. And developed a love for the Falmouth Falcons in particular, hoping that one day he would be able to play with their extreme determination, skill and dedication, but that dream was a long shot, considering his attention span and grades.


	2. Hide the Pain

**Hide the Pain**

**Tessa:**

Tessa loved her Grandfather, no one could dispute that. She doted on the old man and likewise he on her. She was not spoiled for no reason after all. However, even those who love and are loved in return need to get away from the person. One can only spend so much time with a person before the felt the small need to escape. To be off and doing something on their own. The need was even stronger when that person was a guardian.

Living in London always had its advantages. One such, Tessa was never at a loss of something to do when she needed to get away. This was one of those such times. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt with a sheer silvery silk like fabric over it, she wore a light blue gray form hugging spaghetti top, with a sheer white blouse, the front left open. She wore her usual rings but besides them she only wore her locket around her neck.

Entering Diagon Alley, there was a slight breeze that toyed with the dirty blonde curls, her hair having been left down today. On the bridge of her nose, covering her gray eyes, were her usual median size designer sun glasses.

Tessa felt somewhat bored ... even with all the bustle of people around the Alley she was bored. She wasn't in the mood for finding gossip or amusement in people's stupidity. Her mood was low today and she couldn't account for it ... well yes she could but she didn't want to think about it, so she didn't.

Maneuvering through the crowd, Tessa stopped at the outside ice cream parlor. She sat at one of the tables after she had ordered a vanilla sunday. With her head leaning against her hand, her eyes focused on her ice cream while she used her other hand to eat it with spoon. Ice cream always made one feel better ...

Tessa was glad for her normal mask ... for the fact it was in place, it saved her from people asking if something was wrong. She hated that question. They may feel they were only asking because they care, but what right did they have to ask or to care? Did she give them permission to? Did she want them to care about her?

No, she did not.

**Andrew:**

Stalling. that's what Andrew was doing. Thoughout the trip to Diagon alley, he had picked up loads of things he doesnt need, and barely touched the things he does. Dustin was off god knows where, probably with Eddie, Mum and Dad may have met up with him. And didn't know or care. All that mattered was that he was finally alone, free to do as he pleased. Which meant trouble for his surroundings.

While exiting one of his favorite stores, Weasleys, an ice cream shop caught his eye. He still had quite a bti of money left, and only a few books to get. He could afford a little treat today.

Ice cream delighted Andrew. All kinds. Any kind. He loved it all. Vanilla, Chocolate, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, rocky road. All of it. entering the store, and choosing a floavour was the hard part. it wasn't crouded, but that just meant he would have to decide that much sooner.

Strawberry. It was simple, and somewhat girly, but it tasted good. Andrew turned around from the counter, cup and spoon in hand, searching for the perfect place to sit. Then, he saw Tessa. Andrew had had a crush on Tessa since atleast 3rd year. Mabey longer. She never really showed any signs of likeing him or otherwise. It confused him a bit, but And went with it anyways. He wasn't exactly one to give up like that. Not to mention it was bound to be public knowledge he had a crush on her. He was a bit obvious, and she was the gossip queen afterall.

Careful not to invite himself over, Andrew walked over to Tessa, and stood in front of her. She was alone, for once. Normally he had to deal with the whole snob posse. Though he had no problems with making friends with them. They were her friends afterall, he might as well. Vanilla. So Tessa was simple as well. Two things in common already. "This seat taken?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

**Tessa:**

Tessa allowed her thoughts to wander. Mostly they wandered to school and in turn her group of "Friends." The Snob Group as they were lovingly called by the rest of the school. However, Tessa could not consider any of the girls in the group her friend. Well, Amabel was of course ... But the rest of the girls? No not really. Tessa wasn't silly enough to believe such a thing. They hung out because bird of a feather flocked together ... they understood each other ... in a way at least. And besides, one needed to keep their enemies close. Those girls could easily turn on each other and dish out something mean. 

It was why all of Tessa's secrets were hidden deep within her. There were even some Amabel didn't even know...

_This seat taken?_ The male voice ripped Tessa from her thoughts. Her gray eyes glanced up over her sunglasses, her head not really moving, at the boy who had spoken.

Andrew Rodare. Her year and house. Younger brother to Dustin Rodare. Had a crush on her. Great. Perhaps Tessa wasn't a typical snob ... she had yet to try and use Andrew for her own gain ... she basically ignored and stayed away from him. She didn't trust people who she knew "crushed" on her. She didn't want to risk the chance of forming some sort relationship. Life was easier when you were alone, single.

"If I say yes will you go sit somewhere else?" she asked pleasantly. However, perhaps it had sounded a little forced, the pleasant note. She could not be sure. She very rarely had to work to keep her pleasant and friendly facade up.

**Andrew:**

With high hopes of a welcoming invitation, Tessa's reply almost broke Andrew's heart. Behind all of the smart remarks, and pranks, he did have a heart. Why is Tessa all of a sudden snobby to him as well? Normally she just acted as if nothing were different. Then again, normally they were together only with other people around too.

Perhaps it was the fact that Andrew was completely obvious. When he knows girls have a crush on him, and he dosnt feel the same, he definatly avoids them.Mabey she was just letting him know she wasn't interested. She just wants to be friends. Or was she really that snobby?

Whether Tessa was interested or not, Andrew was going after his prize. "Nope." He said smiling, then plopped down in the chair across from her. She had clearly mentioned it wasnt taken.If she were with someone, she probably wouldn't have already gotten her ice cream anyways. She would have waited. Or would she?

It was turning out that though Andrew had had a crush on Tessa for quite a while, he didn't know much about her. All he really knew was that she was in the snob group, his year and house, and she was hot. Though that's also all that really mattered at the moment for Andrew. He hadn't exactly developed the soft emotional relationship hormones yet. Or perhaps he was ignoring them. He didn't know that either.

**Tessa:**

"Had that feeling," Tessa commented in response to his refusal. But she could try. One couldn't blame the girl for that. She wasn't sure if she wanted company or not at the moment. She had wanted to get away from her Grandfather ... he overly concerned at her sub-due spirits ... she couldn't keep a happy facade up around him twenty four seven. She wasn't sure what it was about her grandfather but she couldn't.

Tessa lifted her head off her hand, that hand moving to her neck to tangle her fingers with in the golden chain to clasp around the gold locket as she took another bite of her ice cream. Her eyes glanced briefly at Andrew, looking at his ice cream. With her sun glasses she couldn't tell exactly what flavor he was eating. However, she wasn't going to remove her glasses. She couldn't be certain that her emotions were all hidden, even from her eyes. It was difficult to keep her feelings away from her eyes, especially when her spirits were low.

However, with her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, she took the time to observe him, look more closely at the boy. She admitted to herself that he was cute, handsome even. Tessa didn't really know what her feelings were in regards to him. She had never thought about it, she had just automatically sort of avoided him. She hadn't wanted to think about it when she first learned about his crushing on her and she hadn't thought about it since. She was just going through the motions now.

She took another bite of her Sunday while she thought. Tessa knew she ought to be making some sort of conversation, it would fall in line with her usual habits... she was the friendly, chatty Gryffindor Snob, wasn't she? But she couldn't bring herself to think of anything to say. She didn't even want to try and probe and find stuff out from him, even if she suspected he had nothing of interest ... gossip wise.

Tessa supposed she could ask him how his brother was doing ... after all, didn't Elsa ruin his brother's relationship with Maia? But then, he would think her concern was probing ... but wouldn't it be that a little anyway? It was still gossip. It seemed no matter what she said, it could be considered probing ... she didn't know why that bothered her suddenly. It never did before.

She did not realize as she started to frown as she stared into her ice cream, her thoughts crowding her mind. Tessa placed the spoon into the ice cream, losing her ambition to eat it anymore.

**Andrew:**

Well there. She hadn't been completely repulsed by his response. She didn't totally detest his presence. That had to be a good sign. Right? It was also possible she was hiding behind a mask, like so many people seemed to do these days. If she was, maybe she hated him after all, in which case he should defiantly leave before making things worse, bu Andrew wasn't about to let that get in the way just yet.

Masks weren't him. He didn't use them. Didn't hide. He was Andrew Rodare. 24/7. Where ever he was. whoever he was around. Just because someone didn't approve of him didn't mean he had to change completely. There will always be someone who won't like you, no matter how much you change. And no one in Andrew's like was worth changing for quite yet. If it ever will be. Tessa wasn't that far embedded in his heart. She could be replaced. Probably by another snob. That Elsa girl was kinda hot...

It was kind of obvious when she had nothing to say. Tessa was notorious for constantly gossiping, if not just talking in general. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shut as far as Andrew knew. And now she hadn't a word. The fact that he had a crush on a girl never bothered And before. Why now? Was Tessa any different from all those other girls? Somehow the fact that she was acting so strangely made him feel a bit uneasy. Which was odd as well. It was rare for Andrew to feel out of place anywhere he was. He generally fit in with everyone. but now Tessa was making him feel out of place. Why her?

"So I suppose you're here looking for Hogwarts supplies?"

**Tessa:**

Tessa had been reduced to moving her spoon around in her bowl of ice cream, creating a cavity when he had spoken, _So I suppose you're here looking for Hogwarts supplies?_ Tessa lifted her head away from her ice cream to look at him. She pushed the dead weight from her heart, she would not dwell on that ... not today .. but then it was always this time of year that it dropped on her ... she had never noticed it before when she was younger ... her grandparents seemed to pay particular attention to her at this time of year ... Tessa never really realized why.

However, when her grandmother died when she eight, she felt the weight the following summer, what they were keeping her mind from ... since then it grew ... especially when she observed others. Tessa may have been young when her parents died but the bond was still there. She could still sense a memory of them in side her. 

She shook the thoughts away to focus on Andrew. "Not really ... I have all my supplies ... just needed to get away," she said quietly. She dropped her normal friendly tone. This one was sub-due and so strange to be heard coming from Tessa. Only her Grandfather and Amabel had ever heard her talk so. Heaven help her if someone in the snob group came in and started talking to her. Tessa felt and knew she would be an easy target.

"Have you gotten yours?" she then asked after a moment. Might as well try and keep the conversation going.

**Andrew:**

This was even stranger. Now Tessa seemed almost... sad. She was never sad. Always happy, always ready to pounce. and now she was opening up to Andrew? She wasn't exactly pouring her heart out, but he could tell she wanted to talk. Though what was going on now he had no idea. He'd be eager to hear th hough. Anything about Tessa was exciting to him, not to mention he's ad to listen to Dustin drone on about Maia all summer long. Any other news would be just grand.

Still puzzled, Andrew decided it was best to respond, and keep going, than to completely ignore her in thought when she's acting like this. There's got to be something wrong. "I've got a few more things to grab. Just a book or two." The fact that Tessa seemed almost interested in his personal life, was odd as well. Again, she wasn't exactly prying, but heaven knows she normally wouldn't have even said this much to him.

"How has your summer been?" Well, it was better than nothing. Though Andrew was rather curious about what she's been up to, it was a common conversation continuer. If that was even a word. Either way, it kept the small talk up, and often gave way to bigger things. Hopefully for Andrew, it would. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her problems or not. Her acting like this was crazy enough. She really didn't need to confide in him. Even though he wanted her to.

**Tessa:**

"Same as always," she stated non-committedly. Even though she felt down, she was no more used to telling her deepest secrets than Andrew was used to seeing her in a melancholy state. Her mind was telling her to pull herself out of her depressed state, and yet she couldn't bring herself to. Perhaps it was the fact that since she always acted happy, the sad aspects of her life had to be felt and shone. She hated it.

So some part of her mind was still working, enough not to let her give anything important out to Andrew. She had no reason to. This was the first time they had actually spoken. Why did it have to be on this day, the week she was in a fluke? Why? In such a state she felt so vulnerable as if someone could just swoop down and steal the secret in her heart, her pain and spread it for the world to know. It may not seem like such a big deal, but to her it was. It showed she had feelings, that she could be hurt.

Tessa didn't want to be hurt. But pain was part of life, she learned that early. Her normal act didn't show that. She was just the carefree spoiled rich girl who knew nothing of the problems of life. What could she possibly know?

"Been enjoying your summer?" she then asked Andrew, a touch of her usual tone back but barely enough for one to think her normal again. It was so much harder today. Perhaps this was why her grandfather had been coddling her. Tessa released her locket, placing that hand on the table as she folded her arms in front of her.

**Andrew:**

The more Tessa spoke, the more Andrew noticed how much there was wrong with her. _"She must be going through something." _It was obvious Thai Andrew now that she was totally down. It wasn't a break up. As far as he knew she hadn't been dating anyone. It didn't have to do with her parents, they were gone. Now she only had her grandfather, but he could have sworn they got along. What could possibly be wrong?

Whatever was going on with Tessa, he still had to answer her question. "It's been Kay. I haven't really been doing anything, since there's not really been anyone around. Yours?" There went that. "I already said that didn't I?" He indeed, had said that already. Though not in those exact words. Her summer was 'Same as always.' Figures. Andrew really hadn't expected to get a real answer out of her.

Andrew's ice cream was now melting. it was rather hot in the shop, considering it was full of ice cream. But with the constant opening and closing of the doors, on this beautiful day, he supposed it was hard to keep it all that cold. The ice cream was good while it lasted. Now it was a pile of strawberry liquid. Not exactly what Andrew wanted to snack on. Tessa's was probably a pile of chocolate liquid as well. She had gotten here before Andrew after all.

**Tessa:**

"Aye, you did," she stated in response to his asking if he had already asked her, a light smile touching her lips in amusement. Her eyes looked back down at her ice cream, finding it was a pile of liquidy white mush with swirls of dark brown. The heat had completely killed its shape. If Tessa had not already lost her appetite, seeing the ice cream now surely would have done the trick.

She probed it with her spoon for a moment before saying, "You'd think they would charm it to stay cold or something." Tessa let go of the spoon before she turned her eyes back to Andrew. The ice cream was turning into a sort of diversion for her. When there was a lull or she didn't want to look at him, she had reverted to picking at the mush with the spoon.

"How can something still touch you even though it happened so long ago?" she suddenly blurted out in question to him. It was bothering her. Tessa didn't like being depressed; it wasn't really in her make-up. After all, she may always seem the happy person, but most of the time that was really her. There was usually very little that could damper her mood. It was so easy to be happy ... however it was so depressing and blah to be sad. She disliked it.

After the words had left her lips, Tessa mentally cursed herself. Surely he could deduct something, anything from that question. Tessa did not like giving such information away freely and she just blurted it out!

**Andrew:**

Tessa was right. This was the magical world, why didn't they enchant the ice cream? They sure did it to everything else. It was ahrd to find something that isnt enchanted these days. Though charming ice cream would likely be a good way to lose money. The more ice cream that melts, the more people want another...

The heat didn't help either. Atleast the room was fairly cold compared to outside. But now Tessa was making the room uncomfortable. Now she really was confiding in him. _"How can something still touch you even though it happened so long ago?"_ The thought passed through Andrew's head. _"What happened to her?"_

"Are you alright?" He knew the answer, but it was the only thing he could think to say. He couldn't exactly ask her what's wrong quite yet. She might get freaked out by that. Afterall, this was probably thier longest conversation ever. They didn't really chat all that often, much to Andrew's dissapointment.

Though, now it was almost for sure they HAD to get closer. Why else would she be telling him this? Or was she just that desperate? She coudl always be messing with him... He kind of deserved it. Falling for a snob and all.

**Tessa:**

His answer was kind of unexpected for her. Although perhaps it shouldn't have been since she knew he has/had who knows if he still did for the moment a crush on her. Tessa had actually expected him to answer the question not ask if she was alright. It had caught her off guard.

However, there was barely a moment between his question her answer. "I'm fine. It's nothing," she stated, lying only slightly, shaking her head lightly. She was physically fine, so she wasn't lying there ... but mentally .. well that was still in question.

"Forget I said anything," she then added. Ha! Like that would happen. Once something was said it could not be forgotten unless spelled away. However, it was a nice thought even though she knew it was not possible. It was one of the reasons why rumors, even if they weren't true, were so effective. The information was out there. It may be false and but people would remember it.

Although she had said to forget it, Tessa found herself wanting to know what his answer would be. However, once she said to forget it, she would not retract her statement, she did have a small smidgen of pride that shot in the most inconvenient times. Tessa kind of hoped that he would disregard her statement and answer her question anyway. It seemed like something he would do, but then she was acting uncharacteristic of herself, maybe he would sway from what she thought of him too.

**Andrew:**

This was almost getting to be rediculous to Andrew. How could Tessa expect him to forget that? There was obviously something very wrong, and he really did care for her. She had to know it by now. She was up to date on all the school gossip, there's no way this could have passed her by. And there's no way she could believe that he could just ignore her problems. If she did, mabey she wasn't who he thought she was.

And knew she couldn't possibly be fine, and was ready to tell her. "Could you tell me what's wrong?" He was being very stereotypical Andrew Rodare, but he couldn't hide it. Nor did he want to. Especially nto around Tessa. Now was not the time to ignore things, and pretend like nothing phased him, because it did, and Tessa obviously needs a friend.

Though Andrew couldn't understand why she went to him, he could understand why she didn't go to her 'friends'. They didn't seem like good friends at all. And could easily see her confiding in, say Elsa, and then her going back and blabbing eveything to everyone she saw. That's wouldn't help anything. And neither would ignoring it.

**Tessa:**

_Could you tell me what's wrong?_ Tessa could not say she was surprised by this question. She had not honestly thought that he would believe her when she had said she was fine. Heck, she wasn't even sure she would believe herself in this mood.

"Nothing is wrong," she repeated off-handedly, the way she spoke indicating nothing was wrong. It had been difficult to get the tone in her voice to say such. Tessa had to grasp the small truth of the statement and hang on for dear life. If she allowed the untruth to slide in, she knew her response would not be believable.

However, she was sure that Andrew would not believe her. He had known her these past four years at the school and then add on the beginning of this little chit-chat. Yes, he would need to be an idiot to believe anything she said. However, he would need to be an idiot as well if he expected her to actually tell him what was wrong right now. She barely knew him. She had known Amabel since her first year, the girl was her best friend, the one she trusted the most and that girl didn't even know this pain!

Tessa felt that the start a circle was beginning, that they may go through this again, but then again they might now. He might realize she wasn't going to tell him anything more and drop it. However, Tessa was starting to wonder why she was still sitting there. Her ice cream was now just a puddle in its dish and hence she had no real reason to stay ... unless she actually enjoyed talking to Andrew ... could that be? If she didn't she would have found a way to walk away by now.

It had to be because her mood was low. That was all. She wasn't her normal self. Nothing to worry about.

She hoped.

**Andrew:**

Andrew knew full well that Tessa was not going to just spill her life out to him. They'd barely spoken in the past four years, and even then, never alone. Except mabey the occasional 'Hey' when passing in the common room. However, And was prepared to take on the challenge. Tessa was feeling out of it, and there was obviously something wrong, so anything he could do to help, he was going to attempt. Whether he failed misserably or not.

"Bullshit." It was almost offensive, but it was to the point, which was what And was going for. He raised his hand below his chin and rested on it. Then he smiled at Tessa, he knew this was going to bug her, atleast a little. She wasn't used to boys, or anyone rather being so ruda. Or atleast thats what And concieved.

There was no way Andrew was going to accept that there was nothing wrong. He knew she was just saying that, and he also knew she needed to talk about it. Well, he was there, so she might as well talk to him. It's not like there was really anyone there to eavesdrop either.

Most of the waiters were in the back room, and they were now the only customers left, as the old couple a few seats down had left a moment ago. Which was odd, considering the heat. Which was another reason Andrew wanted to stay here. He wasn't going to be able to leave for a few hours, and it was hot as blazes outside. He definatly did not want to go back out therem whether Tessa left or not. 

**Tessa:**

Tessa gave a start when he spoke. He was correct in his assumption she wasn't used to such rudeness, or rather language. Her reaction was usually the same to it: blink a few times then brush it away. She raised her sunglasses resting them on the top of her head, the first time she had removed them since in his presence. Her eyes showed an expression almost hard, an anger, but beneath the anger lurked sadness.

"Oh, puh-lease, like you actually care about _my_ personal life," she snapped at him, knowing very well that he probably had some sort of feelings for wanting to make her feel better. "You don't know me ... not even a smidgen of inch do you know," she continued in cold tone. She wanted to continue but she knew she was digging herself a hole. A hole for him to blow up at her, to yell at her. 

"What you care about is only a face, a mask," she then stated a little more softly before she dropped her sunglasses back over her eyes. Her mind was telling her stand up and leave, to get out of there. However, her body would not respond, would not obey the order. Instead, she just sat there. Uncomfortably.

Coming to terms that she wasn't going anywhere for the moment, she prepared herself for his response. Surely he would respond angrily or coldly? After all, she accused him of not caring about her at all ... not that he had any reason to care in her opinion. She really was the spoil rich girl, making it seem as if the world revolved around her, in her mind she knew better. But it never came out of her mouth that way.

**Andrew:**

There she was! The Tessa that Andrew kenw was starting to show through. Her snippy attitude at his language was exactly what he was planning for. The fact that she thought he didn't know who she really was wasn't a surprise to him either. How should he know? They didn't talk much, but Andrew had as sort of sense. He always knew Tessa wasn't a complete snob, not like her friends were.

Falling into Andrews trap, Tessa was showing anger. "I know you better than you think." Though that came off a bit like a stalker, And knew what he was doing. He'd waited quite a while for this moment. Tessa was falling putty in his hands.

Tessa gave off a lot of herself that she didn't intend. Mabey that was how she was, or mabey that was how Andrew recieved people, he didn't know. "Try me." She showed with every mean thing she did, every harsh word to a fellow student, even every dirty look she gave to her professors when they weren't looking. She showed everyone how she was inside. She wasn't a monster, she was abutterfly. A beautiful butterfly. Trapped in a glass case.

Every moment they spent in the same room, Andrew could see Tessa's true self comming through. It was hard for anyone to hide. Eventually your emotions would build up, and everyone would see who you are on the inside, whether you want it or not.

If it weren't for the snob group Tessa had fallen in with, she'd be free. Andrew knew it. He knew she wasn't just a girl who's goign to accept everyone. No one is, but Tessa wasn't a cold hard snob either. She had a heart, she just chose not to show it sometimes. though she always used it, and Andrew knew it.

"And I do care about how you feel. No matter what you think." And he meant it. There was no one he cared for more than Tessa yet. Not even Dustin. Not his Phil. No one. And he only wanted to express it, but tEssa wasn't ready to hear what he needed to say, and she needed to know.

**Tessa:**

Tessa pushed her anger to the side, she knew dwelling on it didn't do anything expect to put her into a tizzy. It didn't really help any but release steam and when that steam was being let off one did not have control of the situation anymore. People became irrational when they became emotional and Tessa knew she was no different in that aspect. It was hard though.

However, she felt herself blink at his responses. He sounded calm, cool even. He didn't appear angry. This was wrong. Very wrong! That meant she didn't have control over what was happening; she didn't have the reigns on this conversation. And if she didn't have the reigns that meant _Andrew did_. Tessa did not like having no control over a conversation. That meant the other person was controlling her in some form.

They could hurt her.

It was a sobering thought.

Now he spoke, it was her turn to say something. However, she was unsure what to say. As her mind searched for something, she missed over one key thing. He was distracting her from her memories, her thoughts. The ones that were depressing her. It was so obvious, but she missed it. But then, it did not occur to her that he would be doing this to ease her mood. That seemed impossible, unthinkable.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she finally stated dryly after a moment in response. Harsher, meaner comments had came to her mind. However, she unconsciously felt she didn't want to scare him off. She was careful in her wording. Tessa really didn't want to get her into a situation she couldn't control and even the comment she did choose was risky. She could think of no better reply though.

**Andrew:**

Tessa's response was the first thing she had said since Andrew started to work his magic that surprised him. The funny thing was, she was still falling into the trap, even as she tried to dig herself out. The anger she gave away as she spoke said everything. Those few words were her mistake to make. You can't mask your emotions when you speak. It comes out one way or another.

What comforted Andrew was that he got to tell her how he felt. At least a little of it. She knew now that he cared for her. She could tell herself that he didn't, but he'd show her that he truely did care for her.

Now Tessa was playing her own game. Through this she showed everything as well. She was changing the topic to Andrew, instead of what was wrong with herself. That wasn't going to work however. "You're changing the subject."

Hopefully that would get things somewhat back on track, but it definatly let Andrew know to stay on his toes. Tessa was one with her own sleeve of trickery. He'd have to be careful with everything he said. Though he usually was.

To increase the intensity of the conversation, Andrew took his bowl, and placed it under Tessa's, then pushed them to the side of the table. He leaned a bit forward, all his weight on the table, with his arms crossed before him. Tessa wasn't going to get otu fo this. She had already started to play with Andrew, now she had to finish the job.

**Tessa:**

Persistent little devil he was. When he moved their bowls and leaned forward against the table, Tessa leaned back, her posture becoming straighter, tense even. Was she getting herself to something she couldn't handle? Tessa could not even begin to guess what was going through Andrew's mind. Every time she tried he did something completely different than she was expecting. Usually she could read people somewhat accurately. Why couldn't she do that now?

"Which subject was that?" she asked with a light smile. "We've been through quite a few by now." She knew which one he meant, but she couldn't just give in and go with it, could she? She didn't even want to talk about it in the first place. At least that was what she believe. Tessa was determined to stick with that thought.

However, by her last statement, she had feeling she was going to shake Andrew very easily. It was as if she had issued a dare to him. To prove to her that he cared about her. How he chose to fulfill that dare was left to be seen. And yet this seemed to be one possibility.

Tessa could feel that the atmosphere between them had changed. More intense. It just reiterated her feeling she was going into something she couldn't handle right now. She was not up to her quick normal wit, as one could call it. However, now that she had made a start she had to keep going even if it meant losing in some form. One could bet she wasn't going to go without some sort of fight though. However, she never thought she was playing with Andrew. This would not be something she called 'playing'.

**Andrew:**

Tessa was quite determined to keep her position. Andrew knew now that this was going to take quite a bit of effort. He was ready for it. Tessa leaned back. That meant what he was doing was still working. His leaning forward, had either intimidated her, or she had realised the pressure was on now. As if it wasn't before...

It was time to break Tessa of her lonesome habits. She had to see that life on her own wasn't going to work. She needed someone there to talk to, and Andrew was ready to be that someone. He was ready for her to cry on his shoulder.

Andrew knew what it was like to be alone. With no one there to care. It was not a road he would choose to go down again unless he had to. Even then he would be hesitant. He held a special price on friendship, one that he couldn't retrieve if he wanted to. He needed friends, and so did Tessa. Only Andrew knew it, and she had yet to understand.

Playing dumb wasn't going to work with And either. "You know what I'm talking about. What ever it is that's bothering you." He began to recall what she had blurted earlier, the thing that started it all. those simple little words.

"How can something still touch you even though it happened so long ago?" He ponderded to himself for a moment. Soemthing had to have happened. And it had a lasting effect. "What happened to you? I'm not going to let you sit here and deny that soemthings bothering you."

**Tessa:**

Tessa felt herself flinch when he had repeated her question from earlier. Why could she not have held her tongue. She had known the moment it had left her lips it would come back to haunt her, to bite her in the butt. And here it was. Andrew was now trying to work her sorrows out of her. If she had kept her mouth shut perhaps he would have left it be. But now he had a piece of the puzzle and she knew by the end of this he would probably be holding more.

Unconsciously, her left hand came up and clasped the locket that hung from the gold chain around her throat. "Nothing happened to _me_," she responded coldly. She knew she had given him another piece. Tessa had resigned herself to the fate that she wasn't going to escape this without losing a few pieces of the puzzle. She was still determined to keep them to herself.

He could not possibly guess that it was her parents' deaths that haunted her. It happened so long ago and would seem like something one would have gotten over by now. Especially since Tessa had been barely of the age to remember their death, and yet she did. However, she was not sure it was public knowledge that her parents had died when she was _young_, or at least how young she had been. That had never been information she had hid from the world. Perhaps that was why it would not seem the thing to conclude. One would jump first to either her Grandfather, her sole living relative, or her Grandmother who had died when Tessa was eight. 

Tessa did not say anything further. Instead she stared at him through her sunglasses, her left hand continuing to clutch her locket. Her hold was not light around the golden heart.

**Andrew:**

She started to open up. Andrew was dancing and singing inside, but showed none of it. Though he was terribly happy, he couldn't express it one bit. That would ruin the whole thing. The moment he smiled, it would end.

So according to what Tessa had said, something happened to someone else that had directly affected her. It couldn't have been recently, as she said 'so long ago.' Only one thing came to Andrew's mind, but he wasn't ready to bring it up quite yet. Though he knew he had to.

From what he knew, Tessa's parents were dead long before Hogwarts, but her Grandmother had died not that long ago. Sure, it was a few years before either of them started learning, but it wasn't _that_ long ago. Was that what was bothering her? Andrew didn't know. And probably wouldn't, at least for a few more moments.

Though, the death of her grandma had seemed rather far from her memory. She never seemed to be missing anyone, especially when she left for home again. The only problem with this idea, was that Andrew knew of no one else who was going through something like this. There was Dustin and Maia, but she didn't care about them, did she?

Elsa had started it, maybe she was feeling a bit of regret? No. It was too recent. Tessa wasn't even there when it happened. Though apparently everyone else was. Dustin kept his brother rather up to date on these things. It wasn't necessarily like him to get worried about gossip and relationships, at least not enough to tell Andrew, but Dustin sure wanted to talk about Maia. She must have meant a lot to him.

The thought of this lingered in Andrew's mind, but he managed to push it away after a second or two. That wasn't the problem at hand. Tessa's problem was. But what could it be? The Rodare family wasn't known for giving up, and Andrew definatly wasn't giving up on Tessa.

A few minutes went by without any words. They were btoh seemingly lost in thought. Then And decided to break the silence. It ahd to be done. Might as well be him. If she said something else, she might leave, and that's the opposite of what he wanted.

"Well who did it happen to?" It was the closest thing to a rational question that he could think of. Until then he had been keen, and full-knowing of what to say next, but when Tessa let out that someone else's problem was bothering her, it made his heart sank. He knew she cared for others, if only she could see that others cared for her.

**Tessa:**

After Tessa had spoken minutes had seemed to pass before Andrew had broken the silence. In that space of time Tessa had leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs with her arms crossed over her lap, an appearance of casual and comfort.

She had no intention of saying anymore and since Andrew was speaking, she had turned her gaze away from him and stared at the window. Her gaze was met with random people walking past the window. Some were along, some were couples, some friends, and some were families. It were the families she felt her gaze linger on.

Despite her parents' early departure, Tessa could say she had a good family anyway. Her grandparents had tried their best to keep her from feeling something was missing. It was still missing however. One could feel it every time someone dear to them died, whether they were family or friend.

Watching a couple with a small child, Tessa's mind seemed to automatically bring memories forth to her mind's eye. True, she remember these things on others day, but this day had always brought them to her mind in a real life sort of feeling. As if it was happening again. When she was younger she had never placed a significant feeling to this day. However when she had learned the day everything that happened had just became associated with it.

In her mind's eye she saw the robbery again, heard the shouting, some crying, the flashes of lights from the sticks they held, their wands, the collapsing of bodies, her parents around her, protecting her ... now that she was older, Tessa was able to fill in the blanks that she did not know as a child, when it had happened. Knowing didn't make it any easier.

_Well who did it happen to?_

Her mind was torn from her memories at the voice, seeming somewhat faded in the background of her mind. It took her a moment to refocus her eyes on Andrew, to bring her mind back from the present. She lifted one of her hands to rub something from her eye, a tear, hidden behind her sunglasses.

"I need to go," she in response, her voice soft. She didn't look at Andrew as she got up from her seat and left the ice cream shop. This was going too far, at this rate she knew she would be telling him her life story. Tessa was too emotional today. She should of just stayed home.

**Andrew:**

Tessa was about to up and leave! Just as Andrew thought that was the worst thing to happen. He couldn't let her go. What if something happened while she was feeling like this? Someone she didn't get on with could run into her, that would make an even bigger mess.

Just as Andrew was about to freak out, Tessa actually did leave the shop. Leaving the ice cream behind as well, he chased after her. The ice cream was no where near as important as this.

Andrew caught her as she was exiting the door. Luckily for him, she hadn't gotten that far out, and he was quite an athlete, if he were to say so himself. There was only one thing he could think to do.

Everything that they had just build was crumbling down. Once she walked out that door and he let her go, it would be all over. They'd be back to where they were. Him admiring her from afar, never saying anything more than the occasional, 'Did you do the homework?' Andrew wasn't just going to let them go back to that place. Not Tessa. Not ever.

Though th econ fusion and the anger and the sadness, Andrew felt a tear fall down his own cheek. He was crying for Tessa. He quickly wiped it away, leaving a slight wetness on his face. The Andrew did the only thing he could think to do. He let his emotions out. Just like Tessa did.

He turned her around and kissed her.

**Tessa:**

She had to get out of there, had to be alone. Leaving the house today had been a big mistake. Bigbigbigbigbig mistake. An even larger one was thinking she could acting like her usual self around people. She had screwed up big time. Tessa had shown herself weak, her weakness. Well one of them at least.

She had shown it to him, someone who could hurt her. She didn't date guys she actually _liked._ The guy had power in those situat-- wait. _Like?_ Did she just use that in conjunction to Andrew Rodare?!?! Oh god. It felt as if her world was crumbling down around her today. Nothing was going right ... nothing ever went right on this day! She should of known! But every year she thought it would be different that she could carry on normally and every year it all toppled down around her leaving her crying herself to sleep that night.

Already she felt herself holding back the tears. Too many people. Too many families, showing what she doesn't have in her life. Some people would say she had it easy, living with grandparents she was hardly ever punished but they didn't know what it was life. Couldn't even imagine.

Tessa had just made it to the street, leaving the door of the ice cream parlor behind when she felt someone touch her. She barely had time to register this when she was turned around and kissed. Her mind was such a mess right now. Everything was happening so fast. The cool Tessa, the part of her mind that was always set aside to observe the situation was gone. She could not step back in her mind and evaluate what was going on.

Her mind was just an emotional mess right now. Perhaps she may have retained some sense of composure if she had escaped as she wish but with her revelation of feeling towards Andrew and then this kiss it had all gone down hill. She could not keep up anymore. The best she could do was give into the tears.

And thats just what she did. Breaking from the kiss, Tessa began to cry, cupping her face with her hands.

**Andrew:**

Though Andrew had accomplished his goal, he was almost disappointed Whit the outcome. He almost wanted Tessa to Wake up, slap him in the face, and go back to who she used to be. Who she always pretended she was. That would make everything easier.

Now she stood before him, hiding her face, crying. There was no time for remembering old Tessa, new Tessa was making a grand entrance. It took a new drastic measure. Not as drastic a kising her, as he had already done it once, and she hadn't freaked out on him. Well atleast not about the kiss...

There was a bench on the porch of the store, empty and white. Like a little hand made wodden thing, you'd see in front of an old womans house. She would have stories about how she made it for her parents as a gift, and her children loved it, and theri children loved it.

Andrew started to push Tessa a bit, not too much, but a bit to sit down on the bench beside him. As she sat, he was prepared to be her crying shoulder, and shoulder to lean on.

Andrew said nothing to Tessa as they sat. She was still crying, he was holding her, not in a dating way, but enough to show his support. There really was nothing to say. When she was ready to talk, she'd talk. She had to be close by now. She was sitting with him crying afterall.

**Tessa:**

With a day going so down hill one could only assume it could only go up now, right? Well lets hope so. At the moment, when the tears came Tessa became almost oblivious to the world. If some rational part of her mind existed it would tell this was not the place to break into tears. Anyone would see them there, her and Andrew, and if they were the gossiping type this news would be around the chain in a matter of days and still be making news come the first week of school. However, that part of Tessa's mind was not functioning so she currently could care less. 

Real world intruded slightly, however, when she felt Andrew nudge her towards somewhere. She allowed him to lead her to the bench, not really be aware of what was going on until she found herself sitting on the wooden bench with him.

Tessa would not say how much time had passed. She had not even noticed when she had leaned against the boy's shoulder as she cried or when he had first started to hold her, or even that she had removed her sunglasses during loss of all rational thought. However, now thought began to intrude in the bubble that the crying had created. She still cried a little bit but not as bad as before.

Without really any thought, Tessa removed the locket from her throat, her fingers fiddling with the clasp for a moment as it refused to be undone. However, she was saved from frustration when it finally gave. She handed it to Andrew. "Open it," she said simply.

The locket itself was plain in design, just a golden heart, it was always her constant jewelry, it was the one thing she never appeared to take off. Inside the locket was a picture of herself as a toddler with her parents. It was a magical picture so the occupants of it moved with life.

"They died today," she whispered quietly.

**Andrew:**

As Tessa wept on his shoulder, Andrew kept holding on. He was finally getting what he wanted, btu he didn't feel the gratitude he had hoped for. She was opening up to him, showing him her heart. but the act was breaking it at the same time. This isn't what he wanted. At all.

She held out a locket. The locket. She wore it everyday, or atleast every time Andrew saw her. Tessa was holding it in her hands, trembling when she spoke,

_"Open it."_

It was worse than what Andrew had prepared for. Inside the locket were what he assumed were her birth parents. They were young, she was still only a child. IT was moving, and they were smilling as if nothign had changed.

_"They died today,"_

It hit Andrew hard. It must have hit Tessa hard as well, just saying it mus have been a bomb, but it pained Andrew more than one would think. This sort of thing had never really presented itself to And before, so he didn't have anythign to relate it to.

There wasnever a relationship he mourned over, remembering the good ol' days. Never a lost family member. The only one who'd died, he never knew, or never saw enough to remember them.

the onyl thing he could think to relate this to at all was Dustins porblems with Maia. Though they could not compare. They chose to be together, she chose to end it. Tessa and her parents were forced together, and were forced apart, after only so little time. By the looks of it, she had only been of toddling age when they were taken from her.

Andrew didn't even know what had happened. How they died. Why. All he knew was that they did die, and she was with her grandfather. that was all she allowed others to know. Atleast outside of the snob clique.

"Wh..." Andrew stopped. It was hard for him to say the words he knew she had to hear, and he knew he had to hear himself say.

"What happened... Exactly?" He bit his lip, still holding on to Tessa, waiting for her to respond. Though he hoped it wouldn't upset her more. and he prayed it wouldn't send her back in to the "you don't really care about me" phase. That would be the worst.

No. Elsa showing up would be the worst. Scratch that.

**Tessa:**

Tessa felt emotionally drained. So much so that her normal mask was gone. One could easily discern her emotions. The sadness and loneliness she felt with concurrence to her parents. Since the first onslaught of tears Tessa had pretty much given up on trying to hide anything. Although she was still weary of Andrew, but then she was weary of many people, she did feel as though she could trust him with this. She hoped she could.

She did not watch as he opened the locket. Rather had let the chain slide through her fingers as he took it and just folded her hands on her lap. Her eyes were focused on the ground. She knew the picture well enough and she did not want to see his expression. It was far easier just to look at the ground.

When Tessa had moved to remove her locket, she had ceased to lean against Andrew's shoulder and now that the locket was in his possession she did not return to her previous position. She felt the awkwardness of the situation a little now.

Here eyes stared to focus on her clasped hands while she waited for something to happen. She figured he had looked at the locket by now so she was waiting for him to speak to say something. Although it had seemed long to her, since she was waiting for it, probably little time had passed. _Wh..."_Andrew stopped. _What happened... Exactly?_

She grimaced a little at the question. Of course he would ask that. Knowing didn't make it any easier telling. She had barely been able to say that they had died today. Her top teeth gently chewed on her lower lip as she fought for the words, words that were failing to come. Another new thing for her. She had never been without something to say. Her mind was always quick to supply her with something to say and yet here she was trying to grasp something, and the right something to say.

Part of her mind, in the back, contemplated ending it here. To say no more. However, that was the cowards way out. And she was ashamed to admit that she had been trying to take that route for the majority of this meeting. With this realization she also knew that Andrew was not likely to let her go until she had drowned him with her feelings on the subject or at least something to that affect.

She closed her eyes for a few moments. She didn't need to go into much detail, so perhaps as few words as possible would be the best course of action.

"A ma-magical robbery," she finally stated, the words coming through with difficulty. She had still not looked at him. Did she need to say more? She assumed that if she did he would ask something more. This was far from an easy topic for her. In a way she was ruing her Grandparents for never sitting down and speaking about this with her before, at least more in detail besides a few short words and never speak about it again sort of thing.


	3. Mud Should Die

**Mud Should Die**

**Tessa:**

Tessa was cursing herself. Mentally of course. After all if she was doing so verbally anyone could hear her. However, her mask was discarded for the time being, her face clearing showing her disgust at her predicament. Probably she was one of the few people who would really call it a predicament.

However, back to her cursing herself. She was trying to figure out why the hell she had thought that the morning after a day of rain was the prefect day to go for a walk around the grounds. Why she even decided to take a walk on the grounds was beyond her. When outside she did not travel farther than the Quidditch field. She had never had a reason to travel so far. So really, whatever had been going through her mind had to be moment of insanity.

As it was, that choice had led to her being seated on a log in the Northern field, with her chin resting on her hand glaring at the ground. Did I fail to mention she was covered in mud? In such a way for one to assume that she had fallen to receive such an elegant look to herself. Besides this small bit of stupidity she was also cursing herself for failing to bring her wand.

Her morning was really just looking brighter and brighter by the moment, wasn't it?

She could not possibly walk back covered in mud. She would be a laughing stock! Surely there would be people about to see her, after all it wasn't that early anymore. As it was she was just waiting for someone to came wandering this part of the grounds. With a school of over probably three hundred people it was not a very unlikely possibility.

**Andrew:**

Whatever had possesed Tessa to go out in the mud, had apparently also cursed Andrew. Funny how these things work out. Meeting in an open field, her covered in mud, not an ideal situation, but they did have an interesting relationship now a days. Who knows how she might react.

But, just as one could assume, the look on Tessa's face was not one of joy, or content. That's for sure. She was a snob, covered in mud afterall. Andrew cared nothign about the mud though. Only for Tessa as herself. Not for what she's wearing.

Though once it gets to be a bit nicer outside next to the lake... That might be a different story.

Andrew grinned at the though. staring at the ground, he quickly wipped that grin right off of his face. If Tessa knew what he was thinking he'd bein big trouble. Especially with her covered in mud. She can't bw in too good of a mood.

As the wind blew, once and very odd considering the previous hour, Andrew began to walk up to Tessa. Of course, she didn't see him at all. He was behind her, and gaining fast, but silently. This would be the fun part.

Reaching Tessa finally, he placed his hands over her eyes. "Covered in mud, eh?"

He knew this was going to get him in a big trouble, but it was fun to Andrew noentheless. He also knew she'd know who it was right away, as if she had to wonder. What other guy would be that daring around one of the snobs?

**Tessa:**

It was times like these that Tessa wished she had signed up for Wandless Magic. She doubted that she could clean the mud off of her at the level she'd be at but surely she would be able to summon her wand or something! She was trying to figure something out ... as she had no wish to return the castle covered in mud but what could she do.

It was still warm so she could jump in the lake ... being wet was a little better than being covered in mud, right? Her mind was mulling this over when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes and a voice said, _Covered in mud, eh?_

"Andrew!" she said sharply as she batted his hands away from her eyes. She did not screech his name, she wasn't that mad but she was still upset. Whether more at him for seeing her thus or at herself for allowing herself get into this predicament was uncertain. However, her stating his name had really been more in surprise than anything else. He had indeed surprised her as he probably was already aware. As when he had placed his hands over her eyes she had jumped probably a half a foot off the log.

She turned around and hit him across the arm. "You scared me half to death!" she stated crossly as she had hit him. As she yelled at him she momentarily forgotten that she was indeed covered in mud and looking icky and that was his lovely observance when he had come upon her.

"Meanie," she stated, hitting him again for extra measure before she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest.

**Andrew:**

The feeling Tessa's reaction gave Andrew would make a small girl giggle. She only jumped about two feet. Though he was kind of expecting that. She wasn't exactly on guard as far as he knew. More than likely, she was standing, contemplating what to do about the mud, paying no attention to the outside world.

Though, after being punched in the arm, twice, he didn't really feel like doing too much to help her. Not in a mean way, but he might hold it against her teasingly in the future...

The only thing that sucked about thsi was, it hurt. Andrew got hit by a girl and it hurt. What kind of predicament is that? He couldn't even imagine what Dustin or Eddie would say if he told them it hurt. It's also true that they don't like Tessa, so that might impare their judgement a little.

Ignoring the aching in his upper arm, Andrew managed to say "You can't deny it." He started to grin again. "Your reaction was totally worth it."  
Infact, Andrew was pretty sure if she knew what was going to happen, she would have done it to him as well. Which was bad, becuase it was very liekly Andrew would scream like a girl and jump like Tessa did. Great impression, huh?

"Somehow the punching didn't feel nessecary." He added. It still hurt afterall.

**Tessa:**

Tessa ignored his comment about her reaction being worth it. She did not think so, but then again that was because she was the victim of his startling her. So of course she did not find humor in the situation. However, at his last comment she turned and looked at him.

"You're not going to be a baby now and complained that it hurt, are you?" she asked with an arched brow and a pouty voice. A smirk touched the corner of her lips. Tessa did not think she had hit him that hard. Of course she did not exactly go around hitting people often so she probably didn't even know her own strength in that regard.

"And besides, I felt it was necessary," she stated superior-like, "it got the point across." Of course now if he had tried to hit her she of course would be singing a different tune so to speak. There were just some things that a person didn't do and hitting girls was one of them. All boys know that. After all, wasn't that one of the things their mother drilled into their heads when they were little and made a girl cry or something.

But then again, it's not very likely that said little boy would listen to his mother, unless the girl beat him up in return. There were a few girls that would do such a thing.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked. Part of her mask fell into place almost unconsciously. Tessa looked as if she was where she wanted to be and it didn't matter that she happened to be covered in mud. She was at ease. Despite the fact inside she was disgusted at the brown gunk and she knew Andrew knew that.

**Andrew:**

Just as Tessa had ignored Andrew's comment about her reaction being worth it, he ignored her comment about it being nesscary.

"What if I am?" He replied to her question. _"You're not going to be a baby now and complained that it hurt, are you?"_ It didn't hurt that bad, atleast it didn't know, but Andrew still knew how to act around tessa. He still knew how to pull her strings.

Not that he was plannign to do that. Andrew was going for something a bit nicer, and Tessa-friendly than that. Infact, he considered it flirting. Though he couldn't see why someone else wouldn't. It was his intention afterall.

Andrew smiled at Tessa, waiting for her to make her next move. He knew there was no way she'd believe that he was really hurt. Though a trip to the hospital wing over this would be rather interesting. Madam Jayson probably wouldn't appreciate their joking around, and would dissmiss them right away no doubt. Even someone as calm as her wouldn't nessecarily take to theri flirting, when there were plenty of other sick injured children to take care of.

Though she is getting paid...

**Tessa:**

Tessa did not press it when he ignored her comment on her believing her hitting him had been necessary. After all, it was really all that important. She had just felt the need to respond to his feeling her fitting wasn't. She could care less if he had responded to it or not.

_What if I am?_ Tessa arched brow at him. "I would be very disappointed in you," she stated. "You did not strike me as the baby type. But if you are I may have to change my opinion now."

For a girl who hated to be dirty she was acting pretty calm for being covered in mud. She had only been thankful she had not been wearing something important! There were some clothes in her closet she could not even contemplate getting full of mud. It really was unthinkable. But her attire of hip-hugging jeans, white spaghetti strap, red blouse, and flip-flops could stand a little mud. They were durable enough for it.

However, the longer she sat there, the drier the mud was starting to get. She was actually able to peel flakes off her forearm now. Which was actually something she started to do unconsciously after she had spoken in response to his question.

"And you didn't answer my question of what you're doing here," she reminded him as she looked back to him.

**Andrew:**

The sound of Tessa's voice made And immediatly strut up to her a little closer. "So, what was your opinioin on me?" He was anzious to hear. Though he knew it would never be exactly what she thought of ihim, he wanted to know what she thought he should hear.

Though he hadn't answered her question, and he intended to keep it that way. "Talking to you, of course." That was a tottaly smart-ass answer, but And was famous for them. It got the point across, and he didn't have to tell her he was wandering around by himself again.

The same thought that was goign through Tessa's head was also going through And's. _"For a girl who hated to be dirty she was acting pretty calm for being covered in mud."_ Andrwe could only imagine if she were wearing something really fancy. She would have totally freaked by now.

Fortunatly for And, she wasn't freaking. As funny as it was to watch her spaz about something so trivial to And, this was too good of a day. She was about to say that she actually liked him. Mabey not in the way he'd hoped, but she did. He knew it. Tessa hadn't freaked when he kissed her...

**Tessa:**

Tessa smiled innocently. It was probably the key clue that Andrew wasn't going to get the answer he wished. He would probably dislike the answer just because she didn't actually tell him _anything_. However, being the smart lad he was he would mostly likely assume it meant a good thing.

"Thats for me to know," she stated, "and you ..." she paused. "Not to know," she finished off her smile still in place.

When Andrew had strutted closer to ask his question on what her opinion was, Tessa had not shifted from her seat but merely let him invade her personal bubble a bit.

After she had spoke she had turned her attention back to the mud. "Why does mud have to be so dirty and eh..." she stated making a face looking at her pants ... they had probably recieved the blunt of the mud when she fell.

**Andrew:**

Tessa's comment made Andrew laugh. "Well mabey it's becuase mud IS dirty. Just with a little water. Makes it easier to get it all over your jeans." He smiled and left it at that. There was a more pressing matter.

_"Thats for me to know,"  
"and you ..."  
"Not to know,"_

It all seemded to be the same with Tessa. It was getting quite annoying honestly. But Andrew loved her no more and no less. It was still cute. Gave him an excuse to keep prying.

"Is that so. Guess you'll never know what I think of you." He then grinned the biggest grin he could possibly manage. It was kind of dorky looking, but it was still suspicious.

If things worked out, Tessa would be as curious as Andrew was, and end up spilling. If not, they'd probably go on like this for a while. Which could also be a good bit of fun itself. Andrew was good at teasing Tessa, and Tessa... She was just good at teasing.

So there stood Andrew, up in Tessa's face with a big 'ol grin, waiting for her response. Though he probably wouldn't have to wait long. Tessa was witty, and a quick reaction. IT was almost and art, even a skill. Soem peopel didn't have a clue what to say half the time...

**Tessa:**

Tessa gave a sigh and shook her head. "I guess, that will just have to be something I will have to live with," she stated. "But somehow I will get by in my life without knowing what you think of me."

There was not much of a pause between Andrew's comment and her answer to it. She didn't know where her answer came from, they always just came into her mind. They would receive a critique in her mind before they passed her mouth. Everything was scanned before she spoke ... however even then she did say the wrong thing. It was a given.

A moment after she spoke, Tessa observed how close Andrew was actually to her. She lifted her hand and with the tip of her finger, she pushed against his forehead to push him back. "Personal space being invaded," she commented. Not that she minded really, but she was getting a tad annoyed/intimidated by his vicinity.

Part of her feared that with his getting so close he was going to kiss her again. Yes, Tessa recalled the kiss from the summer. She should of slapped him for it. She should have rebuked him ... however she had been in such emotional turmoil that she had not been thinking properly.

**Andrew:**

_"I guess, that will just have to be something I will have to live with,"_

Exactly what andrew was hoping she wouldn't say. It meant that what he did didn't work, and she wasn't interested. Which was odd. She must be bluffing. Tessa was one of the notorious snobs. She had to care what people thought of her. Infact, he knew she did.

_"But somehow I will get by in my life without knowing what you think of me."_

Those words however, gave And hope. She did care afterall, but didn't want to admit it. This would eventually lead to And prying later on, but not now. She just poked him in the forehead and pushed him away.

The look in her eyes told And she was rememebring the kiss. What it was that gave it away, he didn't know. but it did. Or atleast he iked to think so.

So now he atleast knew how she felt about the kiss. She wasn't totally repulsed by it, otherwise she wouldn't still be standing here without insulting him. Though, she didn't seem to want to do it again. Timming perhaps?

Either way, Andrew knew he couldn't keep himself from not doing it again. He could stall for a little while, leave room to the flirting, but it was going to happen. He knew this in his heart.

So now, Andrew had to act the part again. he didn't entirely mind. With being pushed away, he fell backwards. Into the mud. On purpose of course, but when he rose again, he was covered as well.

Funny how that one worked out. "Oh man." Was all he said, snapping his fingers as if it were t total loss.

**Tessa:**

Tessa watched horrified as he fell back into the mud. She was not horrified by the fact that her pushing might have led to it. In fact she know it hadn't. No, she was horrified by the fact he had done it on _purpose_! What was with boys and getting dirty? Not just the getting dirty, but not minding it!

"You're disgusting!" she stated in response, her nose crinkled upward in distaste. "I can't believe you just did that ..." she paused.

"No ... scratch that ... I can very well believe you would do such a thing," she stated shaking her head. It was probably a good thing that Andrew knew her well enough to know there was no way in hell she was going to help him up.

The girl may have been covered in mud already but she wasn't going to risk going rolling it again. She had been disgusted about it enough the first time. No. She had no wish to do so again ... but why did she have the sneaking feeling that if she stayed in Andrew's presence her ensemble will gather more mud by the time she finally starts heading back to the castle?

**Andrew:**

"Oops."

Tessa's reaction was exactly what Andrew was hoping for this time. Mud wasn't all that disgusting infact. A lot of animals used to for health purposes. Ancient tribes used to live in mud houses. Some peopel even ate it.

Though Andrew couldn't imagine people doing that now a days.

With that thought, and idea popped into Andrew's mind. The perfect way to break off Tessa's shell again, and get her to have a little fun. He stood, but with a bit of mud on his hand.

It wasn't all thta noticable. He was coverd with mud all over his back anyways. Why shouldn't he have mud on his hands? But he wouldn't for long. With a big grin again, he took his hand, and rubbed the mud on Tessa's shirt.

She'd people totally pissed, but oh well. The worst she could do was start throwing mud at Andrew. Which was inadvertantly what he was hoping for. It was dirt and water. It was going to come out.

**Tessa:**

Tessa watched as the boy got to his feet. She did not look closely at his hands, afterall the boy was covered in mud. However, she grew suspicious when he started to walk towards her. Unfortunately by the time Andrew started grinning, his grin giving him away, he was already wiping the handfuls of mud onto her shirt.

She screamed, jumping to her feet. She pushed him back away from her with all her might. "Andrew Rodare! I - I I HATE YOU!" she yelled before turning and storming off towards the castle. She didn't care anymore who saw her. She could blame it on Andrew and she would.

The girl had most likely over reacted. After all she was already covered in mud. However, his adding to it had just crossed that line. She didn't care that her clothes were already ruined. It gave him no right to wipe mud on her. No right at all! When he _knew_ her hatred of getting dirty!

Her fellow Gryffindor may have meant no harm by it but Tessa was no happy. Her mood had been lifting a little, enough considering his affinity to dirt ... she had remained and spoken with him. Her mood was still low .. dirt was dirt ... and it was on her. That was bad. Very bad.

Tessa muttered to herself, as she navigated through the fields. It was not easy to walk in muddy flip-flops...

**Andrew:**

The though of Tessa being covered in mud would make someone think the story teller was a liar. Seeing it however, was so beautiful. It was like a waterfall with little fishies jumpong, and bunnies hopping!

_"Crap."_ Tessa had reacted a bit more strongly than And had expected. He had expected her to stay there and yell at him. Instead she made her way to the castle.

Andrew chased her. It wasn't hard. She hadn't gone very far in her little muddy flip flops. Andrews tennis shoes were no match. "IT's justa little mud, babe." He said to her.

Andrew grabbed Tessa's arm, in hopes to stop her, if not turn her back. Unfortunatly, And was then forgetting his hands were still covered in mud. That would probably ruin the whole apology. Well. apology of sorts.

He immediatly removed his hand from her arm, and examined the muddy hand print left on her forearm. It was funny alright, but now was not the time to laugh. "Uh... Sorry. About that. I forgot."

It wasn't the best answer, but it was all Andrew managed to crank out of his mouth. Nothign else seemed to be acceptable. And he certainly couldn't pretend like she enjoyed the mud anymore.

**Tessa:**

Tessa glared at Andrew when he caught up to her. She was not happy with him. She didn't even want to stay in his presence. Yes. She was blowing this out of proportion. It was only a little mud. But Tessa was a snob. She did not like getting dirty. It was one of the worst things.

"No! Don't even!" she stated coldly, "Just leave me alone!" 

She did not pause in her progress towards the castle. True, it was slow progress but it was progress nonetheless. She just wanted to get back in the castle and in turn her dorm where she could take a shower and wash this crud off.

She didn't even want to think about Andrew. He had been warming in her regard, she would admit that. But he had dropped back down a few notches after this. She didn't even look at him as she made her way to the castle. Instead, she was concentrating on staying on her feet. She did not want to fall in the mud again. Knowing her luck she might end up twisting her ankle or something the next time she fell.

Tessa did not want to contemplate that. If that happened she would be force to ask Andrew for help .. if he was still around .. as there would be no way she could limp her way to the Hospital Wing in this sticky mess of a field!

**Andrew:**

_"Crap."_ Was all that was going through Andrew's mind. Was this going to end everythign he'd worked so hard to build? This couldn't end this way. No. Andrew won't let it. It was a little mud. Just a little mud.

Unfortunatly for Andrew, his les did not follow his mind. They stood still. Starring at Tessa, walking back to the castle. His mouth fell open, as he realized what was happening. He was losing Tessa. For good.

She'd gone and shared so much with him that no one else knew. How coudl she let something so trivial get her this upset? Everythign was suddenly turning grey. His life was a sudden downward spiral. His grades were slipping, all his time was spent withn Tessa, when it wasn't he was thinking about her...

Just watching Tessa walk away was enough to send Andrew home. Never to return to Hogwarts, to live with his mother and father. A sheltered life, where they fix him his food, and he sits watching tv all day. No chance of heart break, but the continuous memory of Tessa Bennet constantly running through his head. She put him there afterall.

Why did Andrew have to fall for the snob? It wasn't a very bright idea. He knew how to work her, but he never considered the option that she might retaliate eventually. She was a snob. What was expected? Andrew should have known better. There was nothing he could do now though. She was already in his head. Already breaking his heart. Wit every step she took, it put him that much closer to his life with mum and dad. For the rest of his life. Living off of charity, wallowing in his sorrows. Over a silly girl...

**Tessa:**

If Tessa could read Andrew's thoughts perhaps they would have given her pause. She still found it very unlikely that he liked her as he claimed. Tessa was not blind to her own faults; she knew what she was. Knowing really made her wonder how any one could crush on her once they got to know her personality.

However, her mind was back on the ickiness of the mud and her surprise at his doing that. But then again, on hindsight perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprise. He was after all younger brother to Dustin Rodare and both boys were pranksters.

Tessa knew she had blown things out of proportion. She was highly aware of it as she navigated her way through the field. However, she could not go back now ... she had stated she hated him and told him to leave her alone. At this rememberance Tessa glanced over her shoulder to note he was still standing there. Leave it to Andrew to decide to listen to her _now_ of all times. The boy never listened to her before now.

As Tessa glanced back over her shoulder she had been carefully walking down a slope. The area wasn't particularly muddy but slippery instead. Which was proven when her foot slid forward bringing her down to land on her bottom. She gave a yelp of surprise as she went down.

She was rather stunned for the moment, as happens when something happened suddenly. The only good thing Tessa noted as her mind started working again was she was not sitting in a mud puddle and as far as she was aware only her bottom was sore from the fall. This was always a plus. She shook her head lightly. This morning was just not her morning.

**Andrew:**

As Andrew continued to stare at Tessa, lost in thought, he didn't even notice her glancing back. If he had that would have changed things. He might have willed to go after her again. He would ahve had hope that things would change. That they could be friends again. But he didn't see it. He was still contemplating his spiraling life.

However, with the sound of Tessa slipping to the ground with a thud, Andrew snapped out fo his trance of sorts. He was till totally down about the situation, but figured looking up wouldn't hurt.

As Tessa sat through the ground, all that Andrew could then think about was if she was okay. He raced towards her, withotu saying a word.  
Without thinking either, he stood in front of her, and just looked at her.

Then, Andrew sat down next to her, in the mud. "You broke my heart, Tessa Bennet." He said, without looking at her. Andrew was starring into the distance. The castle was full of life. Something this day seemed to lack for the two of them. It seemed more full of death.

All Andrew wanted to do now, was lay there with Tessa. In the mud. And for them to be happy. In the mud. It wasn;t an ideal situation, but it reminded him of a famous movie get-back-together. After the big fight, they sat in the mud, just holding each other. Though Andrew didn't hold his breath on that happening. As far as he knew, Tessa was still pissed, and anything he said wouldn't help him at all.

**Tessa:**

Tessa looked up at him when he stood before her before he took a seat next to her on the wet grass. not mud _You broke my heart, Tessa Bennet._ Tessa blinked.

She sighed and shook her head. "Of all the times you choose to believe and listen to me," she stated in response. 

Tessa really didn't know how to respond. How could she break his heart? They were not even dating or anything. Tessa could not understand. She had never allowed herself to crush on someone she actually liked. So heartbreak that fell under that category was totally foriegn to her. Besides ... she was only fifteen; what did she or anyone their age know of love?

In her mind, her actions were justified. Anyone who claimed to know even a little bit of her personality could see that. She hated dirt and her temper when up could not be always accounted for, and add onto the fact she was stubborn and little prideful. Given those traits were any of her previous actions a few minutes ago surprisingly?

"I ... do not hate you," she then stated quietly, looking down at the grass. Tessa did not expect anything to come out of this. As proven before, Tessa really didn't know Andrew. She could not predict how he would act half the time. He never failed to catch her off guard sometimes.

**Andrew:**

"_Of all the times you choose to believe and listen to me," _

What did that mean? Andrew didn't know. He was too distraught to read into it. He wasn't even really listening to what she said. He was just sitting there in the grass, thinking.

When Tessa spelled out that she didn't hate him, that changed Andrew's entire view of everything. Life, love, happiness... everything. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. He felt like he could be happy again, live his own life. Otuside of hsi parents home.

_"I ... do not hate you," _

It rang in Andrew's mind until he managed to reply. "You don't?" He didn't understand. Tessa had clearly stated that she hated him. He had rubbed mud on her shirt. It was ruined. He didn't even know much about clothes, but Tessa did, and it angered her. Why was she suddenly changing her mind? It couldn't possibly be because of what Andrew said to er. His opinions and feelings were never important to her. Why would they be now?

**Tessa:**

Tessa stared at him. "I think you really have selective hearing ... or should I say beliefs?" she stated looking at him with humor. "Usually you never listen or believe what I say and all of a sudden you choose today to!"

Shaking her head, Tessa stood up, using Andrew's shoulder as a leaverage to keep her from falling back to the ground. "You never cease to amaze me," she stated with a shake of her head.

Once Tessa was sure she wasn't going to slide back into a sitting position she released her hold on his shoulders as she stared down at him.

"No, I don't hate you," she reillerated. She left that statement where it was. Tessa didn't know how she viewed Andrew. She knew she didn't hate him or dislike him ... but she didn't know if she liked or loved him. If there had been mud near them she probably would have taken a handful and returned the favor he gave earlier ... however in her anger she had managed to walk away from the large puddles of mud.

**Andrew:**

It was never really known to any others if Tessa left then and there. Perhaps she did. Only she and Andrew know the answer to that. What we do know is that Andrew continued to sit there, watching as she left, when the time came. They may have said a few more words, mabey not. Afterall, this story was only told to a select few. The few they could trust.

Whether Tessa had the same feelings as Andrew did was unknown as well. Except to Tessa herself of course. Andrew sat pondering, thinking about the situation. _"Does she really not hate me?"_

Tessa was even getting Andrew to question himself. Something no one else, let alone some girl had ever managed to do. Not even the professors of the school could change his ways. He always found a way to do as he wished, and to be happy.

Apparently that was changing for the worst.  
Or was it?


	4. Unbelievable  Still in Progress

**Unbelievable **

**Tessa: **The common room was silent. Of course it was silent. It was nearing three o'clock in the morning and the incoming day was a Sunday. Who in their right mind, aside from the night owls, would be awake at such a time? So yes, the Common Room was silent. The room was draped in shadows; the light only bright enough for one not to stub their toe on something.

The fire in the fireplace was reduced to just a pile of smoldering cinders. Their glow barely lit the area around the stone fireplace. And yet no one had stoked the embers recently. Soon they would die completely out and the Common Room would be casted into darkness. However, perhaps by the time that had happened the sun would begin to rise allowing its rosey hue to peek through the window to provide a new light source.

Aside from the low light from the fireplace there was no other light source that lit the room in a golden light. One would think that the only other person in the room would be annoyed by this, and yet the girl was not. She was seated on the couch with her knees tucked under her person. Her gray eyes were focused upon the dying embers, her eyelids were drooping.

How was it possible to feel so tired and yet be unable to find sleep? Was such a thing even possible? Tessa would never had thought so before and yet now she was experiencing it. Her eyes just wanted to close and let sleep take her over and yet when she closed her eyes, even for over an hour, sleep refused to come. It was why she had left her dormitory and was now seated on the couch.

Tessa had been recieving less and less sleep as the rest of the term progressed. She tried to ignore it but it was to the point that even the most unobservant person could tell that the Gryffindor snob was not sleeping well. Tessa was more than aware of the fact why she could not sleep. It was no mystery to her. Although there were rumors around that she had killed him, she knew it was false. Why would she killed the only person that actually seemed to _care_ about her? The only person in the school that she actually cared for in return?

It was difficult to think that he was now gone. Another person was gone in her life without warning. One day he was talking and annoying her as usual and then he wasn't there. She had not even been aware of his disappearance right away. Rather, she had noticed that something was missing. It came as a shock to her when she placed what was missing. Since when had he became such a large part of her daily routine? Something that when missed or gone would seem wrong? When had that happened? Tessa was sure she could place a start to it, that summer in the ice cream parlor, but when had it actually _become_ part of her day? Tessa had never thought she would actually miss someone's presence ... the way she missed her parents' ... her grandmother ... it was depressing. Another person in her life was gone.

Yawning, Tessa closed her eyes before turning them away from the dying embers. Her eyes noted the dead common room. Any other time it would seem somewhat annoying, wrong. Yet, at the moment she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

However, that didn't seem to last long. Her ears heard something. Had someone said her name? It confused her. She was alone in the common room wasn't she? She looked around confused.

**Andrew:**

It had been a long couple of weeks. Andrew had been trapped now, in this icey chamber for too long. Though he was probably the most recent arrival, it was harder on him than he thought it could ever be on anyone else. He had just earned Tessa's trust. He had become a part of her life, the way she always was in his.

The common room wasn't the same without her. Anyone else, Andrew could live without. His brother meant a Lot to him, but Tessa meant so much more than Dustin ever could. And now he sat alone in the very place that she used to sit with him.

Andrew hadn't been able to sleep. The nights were growing longer, slower, as he sat reminiscing what he had lost. Everything he once had was gone, and everything he had hoped for was now unattainable. IT was as if they were still a part of one another, even when one was in this dark world, and the other still safely laying in her Hogwarts bed. Or so he thought.

The fire was dying. All he could see inside the dying light was Tessa. Her dying memory. Each day her face began to fade. IT was like he couldn't remember who she was, why he loved her, but he did remember that part. He did love her. The feelings he had that day int he ice cream parlor, that day in the muddy fields, they were still there. Just as strong, and urging as they were before.

It was hard to understand. How you could miss someone so much, and yet they were so close. Andrew had no idea how close he was to her at that very moment. the woman he longed to be with above all others. The only thing he would die for, give up his pranks for, stay in this world forever for.

He would do anything to see her glowing face again. And just for a moment, he thought he had. Starring into the fire before him. She sat there, looking awful, like she hadn't slept a wink either. Her legs were tucked down underneath of her, in a sulking way. Was she really there? Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Was this part of the prank?

"Tessa..."

**Tessa:**

Her mind was a confused mess. Tessa was certain that she had heard her name and if she wasn't mistaken it had sounded like Andrew. That wasn't possible, was it? Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. If that was the case then her eyes were joining in on the practical joke. Tessa shook her head blearily. Andrew wasn't sitting there. It was impossible. He was gone. GONE!

"Andrew?" she spoke weakly. She had to be going crazy. She was sleep deprived enough to be seeing things. It was possible, right? Perhaps her mind had finally left her? Wasn't seeing things a sign of insanity? Or was that just talking to oneself? No wait, it was when one answers themselves that they were insane.

Tessa was so confused. Her sleepy mind certainly didn't help this puzzle. "No," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "He's gone." Tessa lowered her head into her hands and used the base of her palms to rub her eyes. Maybe if she did so when she looked up the ghost like figure of the boy would be gone. It was worth a try, yes? If he wasn't, Tessa was then sure she was either insane or dreaming. Either way, she wasn't sure if both were really good conclusions.

If she was insane, well that was pretty much obvious why it was bad but if she was dreaming ... well she was just torturing herself. Why did she have to dream about him? Dreaming about him did not make him return!

This thread is still in Progress – Check back later for More 


End file.
